Mētsuki Hōzuki/Fanon Canon
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Princess Matriarch of the Hōzuki Clan | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Shōgetsu Hōzuki (Younger Brother) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Can absorb chakra | nature = Yin Release (affinity) Water Release (affinity) Wind Release Fire Release | jutsu = Drowning Water Blob Technique Grudge Rain Hiding in Mist Technique Hydrification Technique Killing Intent Mist Draining Technique Mist Ensnaring Technique Mist Sensing Technique Secret Technique: Mist Rain Silent Killing Strange Phenomenon of the Sea Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence | tools = }} Mētsuki Hōzuki (鬼灯冥月 Hōzuki Mētsuki) ... Background Personality In the eyes of others, Mētsuki is perceived as an unfortunate woman of high status. With her extremely weak constitution when she was younger, her family believed her to not survive another winter and therefore never revealed her existence. Learning very quickly when she was a few years old that her family treated her with absolute care, as if she was a porcelain girl like the old heirlooms in their garden, the princess became pretentious about her condition. She feigned her steadily improved, yet, still bad health to be in the former state, hiding her growing chakra reserves. However, one day her body gave way to her advanced technique and alerted the elders of her special innate talent. Saddened to believe that Mētsuki could never become a kunoichi of high regards, they sought another way to promote her inheritance in the form of a marriage. Not only would that settle for a powerful union of bloodlines, but the forsaken status would be revived with her children. Hateful towards her clan to marvel with such old tradition, Mētsuki would have her bittersweet revenge on them. After all, she may be the princess of the clan, one ought to be never be flaunted in public, in her mind they had no right. She may have played on her weakness, but that only granted her leeway to escape into the beautiful gardens of their disclosed compound and feel the fresh touch of air and water on her skin. Now with the manifestation of her innate ability, Mētsuki had become worth something to them: a prize. What they saw was a future for their clan, but she only felt the invisible chains on her feet and arms. Aware that her younger brother sought for her deeper love and acknowledgement, him wishing for her to find true happiness, Mētsuki was not against using him for her own benefits. Using that to her advantage, the woman made him swear to be her eyes in the world, joining cause / rebellion and many more tedious demands. She sent him to assassinate her arranged fiance and promised him she would be his forever, if he succeeded to kill him without any traces back to their clan. Her cruelty never demised even after fulfilling this promise for her, with the news spreading about her fiance's murder, Mētsuki set her younger brother up to receive the brutal wrath of the rivalling clan. When they barged into their home, Mētsuki revealed herself to the public devastated about the news and proof at hand about her younger brother’s obsession with her, claiming that her brother wanted her for him alone. It was then that Shōgetsu realised the foul play of his sister, but his undying loyalty for her kept him silent and accepted the consequences as long as it granted her the freedom to complete her dream. Her love and care for her younger brother remains untold, for she was relentless to break free from her chains. Exposed to a new world, Mētsuki began to live up to her status as a princess of her clan, even if it was through another clan ruining incident, she accepted an interview with a reporter to lower the damage to their reputation. She told them a white lie of a story, a flawless speech, while changing minor details in her favour without any stutters, pauses and any signs of nervousness. Mētsuki created a tale that spoke of a young girl with a terrible health, raised in utter secrecy for her parents and elders feared the retaliation of other clans and shinobi that would want her dead. A punishment her clan has endured long enough. In despair of finding a new successor of the Hōzuki clan, the elders summoned a meeting while Mētsuki dealt with journalists on that day. Returning in time, the princess interrupted with a very stern, oppressive and cold tone as she referred to herself as “'wagahai'” (わがはい). A semi-archaic pronoun that has a double meaning: a sensibile and arrogant self-reference for a noble, and can also unnoticeable mock the other party (for she sees herself above them). She showed her true colours to her elders: a cynical, cunning and manipulative young woman that finally had the upper hand and freedom. She became the matriarch of the clan shortly after. While it was just the beginning of war game, Mētsuki exposing herself to the public and with impacting words, led to her eventual kidnapping by the faction. A tactical maneuver on her part. Waking up in tears, shivering in the fear of being surrounded by unknown, relatively powerful shinobi, Metsuki played her part as the helpless victim of their wrath. However, she was incapable of containing her amusement when one of the assaulters attempted to intimidate her more. Her fake tears had become real, her shaky breaths turning to maniacal laughter, and her instinctive nature resurfaced. It was different from the princess they had seen on television or read about, there was an eerie presence that hungered for power. Just like any of her members, she is a sophisticated demon like no one before; her crimson stare reversed their roles. But as quick as her personality shifted to someone else, Mētsuki reverted back to her helpless state when she felt the presence of her saviour and later bodyguard. Appearance Abilities Trivia Quotes * TBA